The present invention relates generally to a disc drive or recorder, and in particular to a disc tray that is capable of breaking away from the drive/recorder.
The present invention relates to a disc operating device (DOD), such as a CD-ROM drive, optical disc recorder, or optical disc drive. Uses for these DOD""s include playing music, loading software applications onto a computer, playing computer games, and storing information, such as data, video, photographs, etc. The DOD is normally operated by loading a disc, such as a compact disc or optical disc, hereinafter referred to as a CD, into the device.
Methods of disc loading include placing the CD horizontally onto a tray which extends out from the DOD during loading, and then retracts horizontally into the body of the DOD for operation, or placing the CD into a carrier device, such as a cartridge, which is then inserted into an opening in the DOD for operation. In either loading method, the CD is placed into a circular recess to support the disc. A tray loading device may include one or more circular recesses into which a CD may be placed, thereby enabling the DOD to access or store information on multiple discs, either in a sequential fashion, or in a pre-programmed or random fashion.
For the tray loading device, a problem can arise when an operator forgets to retract the tray, and the tray is left in the open or extended position. Since the tray is basically hanging out beyond the DOD, and in many cases beyond the surface on which the DOD is located, such as a computer chassis or stereo system, the tray is extremely vulnerable to being broken off after being contacted by an object, or body part of the operator. When the force of the contact is more than minimal, there is a risk that major damage may occur to either the tray, the tray""s ejection/retraction mechanism, or to the DOD. Since the tray is usually an integral part of the DOD, any damage to the tray results in a major expense to repair the DOD. In the extreme case, the user may have to replace the entire DOD.
What is needed is a disc operating device which includes a disc loading tray device that eliminates, or limits, damage to the DOD when the tray is contacted in the extended position by a force that would normally damage the DOD. What is also needed is a disc loading tray device that limits damage to a more expensive chassis or system in which it is contained, when subjected to such forces.
A disc operating device comprises a housing, in which a disc information handling mechanism is supported, and a disc holding tray. The disc holding tray is a multi-part unit including a first portion that is substantially internal and moveable within the housing, a second portion that supports the disc, and a break-away mechanism coupling the moveable tray portion to the disc supporting portion.
The break-away mechanism comprises a first hinged coupling allowing the disc supporting portion to deflect upon impact by an external force. Once this portion has deflected, it can be returned to its normal operating position automatically, or by operator intervention.
In a further embodiment, the break-away mechanism comprises a combination of detents and pins, fixed or spring, allowing the disc supporting portion to not only deflect, but also to potentially non-destructively separate from the moveable tray portion upon impact by an external force. Variations on the break-away mechanism include combinations of pins, detents and magnetic couplings.
The disc supporting portion of the disc holding tray can also be a multi-part unit wherein the disc holding portion connects to an intermediate coupling portion by a second hinged coupling substantially perpendicular to the first hinged coupling. This second hinge also allows deflection of the disc holding portion about the hinge upon impact by an external force. After deflection about the second hinged coupling, the disc holding portion returns to its normal operating position automatically, or by operator intervention. The addition of the second hinged coupling allows the disc supporting tray to withstand impact of external forces from any direction.
Advantageously, the present invention provides a disc operating device including a disc holding tray that eliminates or limits damage to the DOD when the tray is contacted in the extended position by an external force that would normally damage the DOD. The present invention also provides a disc holding tray including a stress relief mechanism capable of isolating the DOD from the impact of an external force, in order to limit damage to the DOD. In addition, the present invention provides a disc holding tray with a stress relief mechanism serving as a break-away point for the tray from the DOD such that the tray can deflect or separate from the DOD upon impact by an external force. Also provided is a disc supporting tray design that is easy to reattach, or inexpensive to repair or replace. When a DOD becomes damaged internally due to a force applied to an open tray, the cost of the damage can extend far beyond the tray itself. In many cases, the DOD is an integral part of a larger unit, such as a stereo or computer, thus increasing the complexity and cost of repair or replacement astronomically. The present invention eliminates the worries associated with possible damage to costly electronic equipment, and brings the potential repair costs within a reasonable and manageable limit.